lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Sportacus
Sportacus '''is the main protagonist in LazyTown. He is played by Magnus Scheving, an Icelandic man who also created the series. '''Sportacus is a fictional character from the children's television show LazyTown. His name is a portmanteau of the ancient figure Spartacus and the word sport, which represents his athleticism. Sportacus humbly describes himself as a "slightly above-average hero", though his friends have a higher opinion of him, calling him a "superhero". http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Wtl5.pngSportacus in the LazyTown episode "Welcome to LazyTown" In the television show, the role of Sportacus is played by Magnús Scheving, founder and creator of the LazyTown''franchise. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sportacus%27_crystal_(Lazytown).pngThe crystal on Sportacus' chest Sportacus encourages the LazyTown kids to eat fruit and vegetables (which he calls "sports candy") and play outside instead of sitting around indoors. He wants to make sure LazyTown is happy, and knows that they have to be healthy and fit if they want to be happy. He is opposed by the sinister (yet perhaps equally energetic) Robbie Rotten, who seeks to return LazyTown to its former state: a lazy town. Sportacus is so engaged in his life of physical activity that he does gymnastics just to get from place to place—even doing acrobatic flips just to get from one side of his kitchen table to the other—and the children have to instruct him on how to relax. Sportacus owns a magical crystal that sits on his costume and glows when the LazyTown children get into trouble. He is patient, kind, always understanding and does not tell the children in LazyTown what not to do. He prefers to lead by example. The large airship that floats above LazyTown is Sportacus' home. It has Sportacus' bed, food and other equipment. History of the character ] In the original Icelandic play on which the television series was based, ''Áfram Latibær! (Go LazyTown!) in 1996, Sportacus was an elf called Íþróttaálfurinn (The Athletic Elf) who possessed magical powers. His costume consisted of a navy-blue tunic, baggy green trousers and a large burnt umber hat. He also had a large, thick, blonde moustache and matching goatee beard. In the second play, Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ (Robbie Rotten in LazyTown), Sportacus' character became a lot closer to the current version. He traveled around in a hot air balloon. He is the real-life embodiment of the action figure every kid dreams of becoming. Fit, agile and an amazing acrobat with lightning fast style. Sportacus is always moving, flipping through the air and landing on his feet. Sportacus loves to use everyday items in outrageous ways, often skipping the ordinary when he can do something with flair. It's no wonder he lives in an AirShip. Sportacus owns a magical crystal that sits on his costume and glows when the LazyTown kids get into trouble. It keeps him quite busy actually. So to be able to charge his batteries, Sportacus always goes to bed at 8:08. Sportacus is patient, kind, always understanding and does not tell the kids in LazyTown what not to do. He prefers to lead by example. SportacusStephanieRobbie RottenZiggyStingyTrixieMayorBessiePixel Corporate Information *Corporate Information *Contact us LazyTown Entertainment Midhraun 4 - 210 GardabaerIceland Social Media! LazyTown on FacebookLazyTown on Youtube LazyTown & logo and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © 2013 LazyTown Entertainment. A Time Warner company. All rights reserved [http://www.lazytown.com/en_US/about/characters/sportacus# United States (English) *Contact us *About LazyTown * http://www.lazytown.com/en_US/home * http://www.lazytown.com/en_US/games * http://www.lazytown.com/en_US/promise * http://www.lazytown.com/en_US/sportscandy * http://www.youtube.com/LazyTown * http://www.lazytown.com/en_US/shop =LazyTown= *About LazyTown *Characters FacebookTwitterSportacus is LazyTown’s slightly-above-average hero. He is the real-life embodiment of the action figure every kid dreams of becoming. Fit, agile and an amazing acrobat with lightning fast style. Sportacus is always moving, flipping through the air and landing on his feet. Sportacus loves to use everyday items in outrageous ways, often skipping the ordinary when he can do something with flair. It's no wonder he lives in an AirShip. Sportacus owns a magical crystal that sits on his costume and glows when the LazyTown kids get into trouble. It keeps him quite busy actually. So to be able to charge his batteries, Sportacus always goes to bed at 8:08. Sportacus is patient, kind, always understanding and does not tell the kids in LazyTown what not to do. He prefers to lead by example. SportacusStephanieRobbie RottenZiggyStingyTrixieMayorBessiePixel Live! Appearance Corporate Information *Corporate Information *Contact us LazyTown Entertainment Midhraun 4 - 210 GardabaerIceland Social Media! LazyTown on FacebookLazyTown on YoutubeLazyTown & logo and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © 2013 LazyTown Entertainment. A Time Warner company. All rights reserved.Sportacus is LazyTown’s slightly-above-average hero. He is the real-life embodiment of the action figure every kid dreams of becoming. Fit, agile and an amazing acrobat with lightning fast style. Sportacus is always moving, flipping through the air and landing on his feet. Sportacus loves to use everyday items in outrageous ways, often skipping the ordinary when he can do something with flair. It's no wonder he lives in an AirShip. Sportacus owns a magical crystal that sits on his costume and glows when the LazyTown kids get into trouble. It keeps him quite busy actually. So to be able to charge his batteries, Sportacus always goes to bed at 8:08. Sportacus is patient, kind, always understanding and does not tell the kids in LazyTown what not to do. He prefers to lead by example. SportacusStephanieRobbie RottenZiggyStingyTrixieMayorBessiePixel Corporate Information *Corporate Information *Contact us LazyTown Entertainment Midhraun 4 - 210 GardabaerIceland Social Media! LazyTown on FacebookLazyTown on YoutubeLazyTown & logo and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © 2013 LazyTown Entertainment. A Time Warner company. All rights reserved.Appearances Season 1 # Welcome To LazyTown (first appearance) # Defeeted # Sports Day # The Great Crystal Caper # Sleepless in LazyTown # Swiped Sweets # Hero For a Day # Sportafake # Happy Brush Day # Lazy Scouts # Dr. Rottenstein # Rottenbeard # Cry Dinosaur # My Treehouse # The Laziest Town Gallery 1.png 2.png 3.png Fart2.png Farthaha.png Hi.png Leg.png Run.png S.png S1.png S2.png S4.png S5.png S6.png S7.png S8.png S9.png Sporty.png Ss1.png Thumb.png 1.gif Bandicam 2015-06-25 00-21-59-790.jpg Bandicam 2015-06-25 00-22-25-536.jpg Bandicam 2015-06-25 00-22-41-488.jpg Bandicam 2015-06-25 00-23-48-965.jpg Bandicam 2015-06-25 00-23-51-882.jpg Bandicam 2015-06-25 00-24-02-203.jpg Bandicam 2015-06-25 00-24-11-611.jpg Bandicam 2015-06-25 00-24-15-133.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters